


Stress relief

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: 69ing, F/F, Massaging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Why write in a journal when you can air your grievances to your girlfriend as she massages you?





	Stress relief

“And then he had the audacity to gripe about how the faunus should be thankful he even hires them. I mean he barley pays them and works them, sometime LITERALY TO DEATH!!! IF THAT’S NOT A SIGHN OF HIS BLATANT RACISM THEN I DON’T’ KNOW WHA-AAAaaaahh gods yes…”

She was fine with allowing her to continue on with her irked rant, but Ruby was glad to see her girlfriend calm down after she managed to work out a stubborn knot that she had been battling with. Satisfied to see the knot vanquished, Ruby went back to running her hands up and down the naked woman’s back, stopping along points on her lower back so she could dig her thumbs into the ex-heiresses tense spots.

“Ohhh Ruby that simply feels sublime…” Weiss said as she recovered from her earlier fit and closed her eyes so she could better reveal in her girlfriend’s hands working her over. Moaning blissfully as the scythe-wielder’s hand worked their way up to Weiss’s neck and started to work out the kinks in her neck thanks to her long study session spent looking down at a text book. Ruby let out a short giggle as she listened to her girlfriend nearly purr with delight as she worked on her.

“Oh quiet you, It’s not my fault you’re a fantastic masseuse…” Weiss said as she turned her head so she could catch a glimpse of her silver-eyed girlfriend out of the corner of her eye. “And don’t pretend you aren’t enjoying this yourself, the oil’s coating my ass don’t do a good job at concealing your own wetness.” Unable to refute the woman’s claim, Ruby directed her gaze away form the white-haired woman and let out a nervous chuckle as her face turned a bright shade of red. “That’s what I thought, how about instead of giggling like I caught your hand in the cookie jar…again…you let me thank you for a fantastic job well done.” While still running her hands up and down her loving partner’s back, Ruby took a few seconds to mull the idea over, but ended up decided against it.

“Mmmmhh…tempting but right now getting you relaxed is my main concern.” Ruby stated as she halted her hand running on Weiss’s shoulder blades and began working the stress from her training out of them, coaxing out another blissful moan from the woman as she felt her stress flow out of her. She didn’t reject her girlfriend’s invitation because she wasn’t in the mood for some loving, in all honesty the sight of her girlfriend’s naked back coupled with her occasional lewd moans did a number on the scythe-wielder’s libido. She wanted to treat her rising arousal, but considering the stressful week Weiss had underwent Ruby decided to put her girlfriend’s needs before her own. While Weiss understood and appreciated her girlfriend’s reason’s, she wasn’t about to let Ruby continue on unsatisfied for a minute longer.

“Mmh while I love that you want to make sure I’m taken care of, I want to give you the same bliss you’ve been giving me.” Weiss stated, “Besides, you aren’t the only one who needs relief.” Upon hearing how her girlfriend basically request a happy ending form her, Ruby’s smile twisted into a seductive grin as she lifted her hands up from her oiled up girlfriend’s back. Both woman shared a knowing look of lust between each other as Ruby exited her girlfriend’s ass cheeks and Weiss rolled over onto her back.

Despite her mouth preoccupied with enveloping her white-haired girlfriend’s clit along with her tongue lightly flicking the sensitive nub while she sucked, Ruby still let out a muffled lewd cry as she felt Weiss grab her ass cheeks and roughly pull her waist down so that the ex-heiresses could enjoy as much of her girlfriend’s pussy as she wanted. The ex-heiresses inserted her tongue into Ruby’s pussy and started to lap up every inch of the woman’s inner walls she could reach, letting her girlfriend’s lewd cry’s lead her to the spots that made Ruby cry the loudest. 

Feeling her white-haired girlfriend’s tongue flick across her g-spot, Ruby finally pulled her mouth away from her girlfriend’s clit and let out a loud cry of ecstasy, a cry that made Weiss hum with delight as it filled her ears.

“Ahhh!!! Weiss you know I won’t be able to last long if you keep going like that.” Ruby whined out, fighting to keep her impending orgasm from arriving to soon. Weiss eased up on her grip so that Ruby could pull her waist away form the ex-heiresses mouth and give herself a minute of reprieve form her girlfriend’s tongue. Weiss then gave her licks a lick, eager to lap up the taste of her girlfriend’s arousal mixed with the tropical coconut oil that had been left over form her girlfriend’s previous time squatting on her bare ass cheeks.

“Well then, maybe you should pick up the pace miss Rose, because I don’t plan on slowing down any time soon.” Weiss stated as she returned her to her meal, earning another pleasing cry from the silver-eyed woman as Weiss inserted her tongue again. While she was originally planning to drag her girlfriend pleasure out for a while, Weiss made it clear that she had no intentions on taking it easy with Ruby, so Ruby decided that she shouldn’t hold back either.

Ruby then separated her girlfriend’s lower labia lips and started to lick the exposed flesh, digging her tongue into the exposed flesh as hard as she could with every lick that went down the middle. It was Weiss’s turn to let out a muffled cry into her girlfriend’s snatch as she was assaulted with a wave of pleasure form her girlfriend’s tongue. Not wanting to slow down though, Weiss kept up her furious licking pace, more eager to make her girlfriend cum than to drag out her pleasure.

While she could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge, Ruby still insisted on holding the dam of pleasure back. She could tell that Weiss still had some leftover aggression and figured that a impromptu battle of endurance was a wonderful way to help deal with that. She wasn’t sure how long she should hold out, but she figured that waiting until she wasn’t able to hold out any longer was a good plan. 

Thankfully for the silver-eye huntress it appeared that she was finally free form holding back her own wave of pleasure. While it was hard to tell thanks to her mouth being obstructed, Weiss let out a loud orgasmic cry as her gripped on her girlfriend ass tightened and her whole body started to quake from her orgasm. Her tongue ceased it’s intense movements and simply rested inside Ruby’s pussy as she continued to cum. Ecstatic that she was finally free to enjoy her own relevantly, Ruby arched her back and threw her head back as she let out a loud orgasmic scream of her own, complete with her tongue lolling out of her mouth and her own body violently shaking on top of her girlfriend’s shivering form. Neither woman spoke as they continued to ride out their orgasms, Weiss screams muffled thanks to her girlfriend’s pussy but still ringing out all the same.

Once the two had finally managed to regain their senses, Weiss released her girlfriend waist so she could allow her to lay down next to her. Ruby then proceeded to wrap her arms around her girlfriend’s waist and bury her face into the crook of her girlfriend’s neck, letting out a happy giggle as she did.

“Mmhh…” Weiss moaned out as she pat her girlfriend’s head while she continued to nuzzle her, “Now that was fantastic, I love you Ruby.” Happy to hear her girlfriend’s words of affection, Ruby ceased her nuzzling so she could give the spent huntress a kiss on her cheek.

“Love you too Weiss.”


End file.
